


Muffled

by WatchforWitches



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: Azazel is back, mad, and using Alec as leverage to get to Magnus. Good thing Magnus knows a thing or two about negotiating.





	Muffled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! I've taken a day from doing most of my school work, hence the multiple posts in a day. Trying to catch up with these prompts still! This one is for Muffled Scream.  
I hope you enjoy!

"Did you really think your stupid little boyfriend was enough to stand up to me," Azazel snarled, kicking Alec in the ribs and knocking him from his knees to his side. "That some flimsy arrow was enough to kill me for good? Pathetic."

Alec looks to Magnus and his eyes are full of fear, and anger. He's trying to yell out, but all his screams are muffled by the gag in his mouth. Magnus' head is spinning, but he's trying to stay calm, remain neutral. Azazel preys on fear and Magnus refuses to let him have the upper hand here, even if he has Alec. "What do you want Azazel?" Magnus' voice is laced with power.

"I really don't think you're in a position to be asking questions here Bane." The greater demon gixes Magnus with a look, emphasizing the chair that Magnus was currently tied to. "The shadowhunter boy," he hisses, focusing back on Alec, "Tried to kill me in attempts to save you? But what are you willing to offer? What would you do for some weak little archer boy, hmm? He's what? 21? 22? He's gota another 50 maybe 60 good years left in him if he doesn't die in some righteous battle first? What's he really worth to you at the end of the day?"

Alec is shaking his head, and Magnus looks at him with raised eyebrows, as if assessing an outfit. He wishes there was a way he could let him know it was an act, even if he probably already did. "You think I'd trade anything with you for him?" Magnus asks, voice flippant and nonchalant.

"Oh, I don't know?" Azazel wonders aloud, before kicking Alec in the other side, hard, "Wouldn't you."

Magnus swallows hard, eyes closing at the groan of pain Alec lets out. "You're fighting a losing battle here," Magnus tells him in reply.

_Just a few more minutes_ Magnus thinks to himself, _Just a few more minutes and I can destroy him where he stands. Just hold on a few more minutes for me Alexander._

"Am I?" The demon replies, "I have it on good record that this boy means more to you than you're letting on. You're a good actor Bane, but as usual, your reputation proceeds you."

"Reputations are just a public image," Magnus replies quickly, as to not lose Azazel's attention, "Sometimes it only matters what people think you feel, not what you really do. I'm hundreds of years old, life gets boring, corrupting a shadowhunter- and a Lightwood at that- would be fun, I thought."

Alec looks at him and raises his eyebrows, Magnus can hear him already. _Really Magnus,_ he would say _That was a horrible excuse. You're the one that refused to kill the spider in the loft. You're hardly corrupting anything_.

"You interrupted his stupid wedding," he says finally, "That's quite the act to keep up."

Magnus nods at this, "Yes well. I guess you can say I've always had a flair for the dramatic." And with that Magnus bursts through the ropes binding his hands behind his back, and the fire of his magic is reaching out before he can think.

He calls on all of the anger he had felt at everything. He sees Alec being kicked and gagged, feels the awful pain in his heart at the way Azazel had trailed a finger down to Alec's chin. Feels the rage swell in his chest and pours it out into every ounce of magic he has.

Magnus' magic snakes a path towards Azazel, whose eyes go wide in fear and realization. He looks up at Magnus with eyes burning of anger and Magnus simply shrugs."I like being tied up with ropes as much as the next guy, but certainly not by scum like you."

He watches as the magic weaves around Azazel, revels as it burns him to ash where he stands, then burns the ash until there is nothing left of him.

Magnus sees spots of black behind his eyes, his hands feel fuzzy in the way they always tend to when he uses so much power so quickly. But there's still Alec, so he shakes it off and collapses to the floor to untie the ropes holding Alec, to remove the gag from his mouth. Alec always puts up a good front but Magnus can feel the faint tremors going through him now. "Darling are you okay?"

Alec nods at the question. "Just shaken up. But I'm alright."

Magnus nods at this and starts trying to cast his magic out to his boyfriend's ribs to heal him. He doesn't get very far, the magic is weak, even Alec could feel how it wasn't working. "Stop," he says, voice dry from the cotton mouth of the gag, "Magnus stop. Your magic, stop. I'm okay."

Magnus wants to argue, to insist that he's the son of the king of hell and that his magic is endless and limitless. But even Alec knows that its not true. Magnus' magic was basically limitless on a good day, unless he was fighting, he never got depleted. But magic of anger, the red furious kind that he just used then, that was a strain on him. He had worked so hard to clamp himself off of the evil of his origins that even his magic didn't care for the evil that came from anger. So instead of arguing he nodded. "Alec it wasn't true, you know that right?"

Alec looked at him in confusion, "What? I thought you did like to be tied up? You should have told me then when we were-"

"No," Magnus laughed, "You stupid Nephilim. What I said to Azazel, about you, about not caring. That wasn't true."

"Oh," Alec replied, "Welk duh Magnus of course. I was trained to do exactly what you just did, we have whole classes on deceiving enemies and buying time."

"I know," Magnus agreed, "I know. But I just need to say it, I need you to hear it. I love you Alexander."

"I love you too," Alec replied easily, leaning in and kissing Magnus' chastly. "Let's go to bed hmm? You've got to rest and not move for awhile, and I've got all this rope now."

Magnus smiled sinfully at this, "We have a gag as well."

"Thank Azazel then," Alec laughed, moving with Magnus into their bedroom for the night, and as much of the afternoon as Magnus would lay still for, Alec figured.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are all welcome and greatly appreciated! <33


End file.
